lets fly away
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: [Ben/Jimmy] Takes place shortly after jimmys in-paled and Ann says he's not going to make it, Bens in the forest and comes to a realisation that he loves his best friend when he's approached by someone that has quite the deal to be made, will Ben refuse or sacrifice his freedom yet again to save the one he loves? R&R:3


This is so what should of happened on falling-skies, this is how jimmy could of and should of been saved aha

I was re watching that episode when I was like NO this should not of happened, what the hell were they thinking, so I decided to write my own AU'ish version.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FallingSkies characters blah blah, (or the song skyfall by Adele) this is a homosexual pairing so don't like don't read it you know the drill by now, enjoy!

Let the skyfall

When it crumble's

We will stand tall,

And face it all together let ~

Ben stood on the edge of the 2nd masses perimeter tears over coming his features as he watches from afar the madness that unfolds no dough the hole of the mass has found of what happened, or at least what rumours have floated around

'I heard that razorback lured the poor boy out their and stabbed him'

'It was that mason boy, God I always knew he would kill someone eventually was just a matter of time..'

Well their not wrong it was my fault, I was the one who let jimmy come along.

God It's all my fault..every thing is always my fault all I do is get people killed and know iv gotten my best friend, my lover the only other person besides Rick that understood me hurt as well.

I'm so fucking stupid! Why did I take him with me, for god sake he's only human after all I mean how long did I think this was going to work, if only I'd left him back at camp were he was meant to be non of this would of happened, he wouldn't be dying and I wouldn't have everyone in camp think I was a bigger monster than I already am..

Ben passed back and forth, his hands clenched in fists at his sides as he tried not to listen in on the people at camp calling him a murder. Even his own brother, I mean he never said those words exactly but the looks he had gave Ben Before he left said otherwise.

Ben stopped his passing to whip his head around at the snapping of a twig, Ben stood dead silent grounded to the spot, he had been to wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hasn't even noticed the person coming up behind him. Ben gulped scanning the woods wiping away any remaining tears, he went to reach for his knife when someone appeared from behind a tree, it was a girl but he couldn't quite make out who from the distance she was standing.

After a phew minuets of silence Ben being to afraid to look away the girl slowly made her way towards him, he could tell by the way she walked that she must still be harnessed which only meant one thing...shit.

Ben was quickly on guard holding his knife up defensively at the girl as he saw two other skitters appear out from behind the bushes.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer" Ben yelled stumbling back slightly, he debated screaming for help but he was to far away for anyone to hear "I said stay back I mean it!" Ben threatened as he pointed his knife from the girl to the skitters

The girl nor the skitters seem fazed as they stopped a mere 10 foot in front of Ben, the girl held out her hand calmly "Don't worry Ben we could never hurt you and you won't hurt us, not as long as you want your friend to survive that is. Now hand over the knife brother so we can talk" She spoke blankly.

Ben paused for second 'how did they know about jimmy?' Before he spoke he replayed what she had Said, Ben shiver violently "Dont call me that ever again" Ben spat angrily "I'm not your brother and never will be now how the hell do you know about jimmy and what do you want!" Ben demanded keeping a eye on the skitters trying to put on a brave face but in truth he was completely frightened.

She just chuckled slightly, the first sigh on real emotion Ben had seen since they appeared as she lowers her hand "Call us what you want but we ARE family Ben weather you like it or not and as for our knowledge on young bolands well being; well you did after all attack three of our soldiers last night didn't you which ended in him getting hurt if I'm not mistaken" Ben scowled lowering his eyes not answering trying to blink away fresh tears of the memory.

She started to circle ben slowly hands behind her back as the skitters moved forwards slightly, Ben griping his knife tightly."You see Ben" she sighed "You mean a great deal to us more that I think you actually realise, your different from the others you have skills powers if you may that would become very useful to us, you see Karen would of come down here to speak to you herself truly she's more better at this than I am but she's busy with the enemy, never the less Were here to offer you a deal Ben one I think you'll be quite interested to hear about" she finished coming to a holt in font of Ben.

Ben stared at her his face riddled with confusion and annoyance "Wait what are you talking about what deal? What bloody powers and why in gods name would I ever trust you, You attacked me and my friend" Ben spoke nervously his feet shifting from one stop to the other

"Need I reminded you it was YOU who attacked us we only attacked in self-defence, but believe us when we say it was never are intention to hurt you Ben all we've ever wanted was for you to join us so we can help you harness your new ability's, which is why were here now." She finished taking a couple more steps towards Ben until she was a foot In front of him.

"You say you can't trust us but what about them you can't seriously call those people your family can you? Your fathers to busy playing ring leader he belay see you and when he does its to shout at you and your brothers Well ones off with his new girlfriend and the other doesn't even know you exist so i guess you can say somethings never change" she scoffs

Ben try's to blink back the tears of reality, he doesn't want to except that this has always been his life from the begging "Shut up."

"And still After all they've done to you Treated you! Made you feel like an outcast, No we would never do that to you Ben your our family and we care about you we can protect you from them, I mean really these people don't care what happens to you do they" she finished gripping bens hand gently trying to lower the knife "Your not like these people." Ben couldn't breath tears rolling down his face as he recalled all the names he had been called by the 2nd mass since day one all the looks of disgust even after he risked his life day in and day constantly trying to prove himself to these people, people who didn't even care weather he lived or died...

Ben didn't know what to think deep down he knew what she said was true they did treat him like a feared outcast but that didn't mean he wasn't like them, he was a fighter like most of them and he wasn't going to give up without a fight "No. I'm not like them but I'm not like you either" Ben growled stepping back snatching his hand away from the girl "Now Leave!" Ben said calmly crossing his hands over his chest.

The girl just smiled calmly before she started laughing, it made Ben cringe It sounded like nails or a chalk bored "what the hells so funny." Ben demanded annoyed, the girl stopped imminently staring at Ben with a big open smile showing way to much teeth, Ben suppressed the urge to run a hide.

"You are something else you know that Benjamin now I see what Karen means when she says your cute when your angry" she laughed again, Ben felt anger boil within him what kind of game is this syco playing. As if reading his thoughts she stopped laughing again her face turning dark and blank like before as the skitters stared to corner Ben in.

"Stay back!" Ben shouted about ready to run for the hills if need be, he didn't have time for this not now not when his friend was about to dye, he needed to be their.

"For Godness sake Ben you know you maybe be cute but looks can get you only so far in this world. Have you not been listening to a thing we've been saying! Your different your have ability's no one else does and we need you and we're not leaving here until we do." She said cold and unwavering

"Oh yeah and what makes you think I'd let you take me again, if I'm so god dam special to you people I could just kill myself now save everyone the trouble" he said pulling the knife up to his neck, his hands shaking it was true if he died no one would have to pretend to worry about him any more, jimmy was going to dye so it only maid sense he did too.

"Do that and you'll never save him Ben." His eyes narrowed at her

"For godsakes you must be deaf Your. Different. Ben...you can save him and we can show you how" Ben looked back and forth between the three of them not saying a word "But only if you come with us after not exceptions but were running out of time and we both know it" she finished smirking "the decisions yours brother; its like you said it will save everyone else the trouble"

Ben stood their for a second if what they were saying was true and that's a big IF could he really save jimmy bring him back with these so called ability's? For all Ben knew it could be a trap so that they could enter the camp unseen, but its like she said he's running out of time and he would do anything to keep jimmy from dying at this point and if giving up his freedom once more is what it takes so that jimmy could live.. then so be it.

Ben lowered the knife shaking slightly "Fine. Just tell me what I need to do."

It was quite in camp hardly any of the civilians where around, all fast asleep only the phew pottered around here and their so it was easy for Ben to sneak in with the others unseen, after of course making sure The cost was clear. Most of the fighters including weaver and his dad had gone on a mission not far from camp so that only left the odd phew fighters patrolling the actual camp area so sneaking onto the MedBus was easy considering Ann was off doing other things but he had to be quick, he didn't want Lourdes or any of the others showing up out of the blue. He knew what he was doing was risky but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

After securing the door of the MedBus shut he turned around quietly, the size of the Bus was not meant to hold two teenagers and two fully grown skitters cramped into it so manoeuvring around was awkward to say the least.

After squeezing past the girl trying to stay as far away from her and the others in the tight space he finally mad it to the back of the bus were jimmy still lay bandaged up and cold as ever, The blond shifted closer laying his hand across the brunets chest, he could hardly hear the Youngers heartbeat even with his hearing and only faintly see the small rise and fall of his pale chest. Ben bit back a chocked sob and he faintly ran his had over the bandaged wound, he shook his head before turning around to face the others.

"Okay we're here. Now what do we do?" Ben asked impatiently, if they didn't hurry it was going to be to late and then what. The girl moved forward to stand at the edge of the table Ben watching her every movement whilst keeping an eye on the skitters next to him, he didn't want them trying anything whilst they were around jimmy; Ben would never forgive himself if anything else happened to the boy in his presence again.

"Not we Ben, you it's what you need to do" she said removing the bandage exposing the ugly wound, Ben flinched at the sight something so ugly didn't belong on a someone this beautiful and what made it worse was that Ben helped put it their. "Now place your hand over his stomach, press down firmly and close your eyes"

"How the hells this meant to-"

"Just do it would you and stop asking questions" she growled, Ben huffed laying his hand gently over the damaged flesh shutting his eyes "okay...now what..."

"Now..start taking slow deep breaths in and out" Ben peeked open his eye unimpressed "And for God sake shut your eyes!"

"Okay! Be quiet their are still people around you know" Ben snapped "then just do as your told, it won't work if your not focused" sighing Ben rolled his shoulders trying to relax 'which was easier said then done with this lover almost on his death bed and two skitters in the background' focusing was just as hard focus on what!?

After another minuet of nothing Ben cried out in frustrated "Nothings happening what the hells meant to happen!" the others could show up at any second and he still hasn't gotten any closer to saving jimmy. "It will you just have to wait" she deadpanned "We've been waiting for ten minuets and were no closer to when we started, was this just some sick joke to you?" He was starting to get angry at the thought this was all for nothing and he would leave here without doing jack shit to save his friend. "Listen you need to calm down close your eyes and focus, not on us not on the second mass but jimmy only jimmy, you love him don't you?"

"Yes but-"

"And want to Save him right?"

"Yes of course I do"

"Well then! think about taking away all the pain he must of been in, think about taking it. Think about taking away all of it" she said slowly "breath slowly try to match your heartbeat to his own and just breath."

And he did, he started to imagine himself taking away all of Jimmy's pain and suffering. Ben started to push down on the brunets stomach more, Within seconds of doing so bens drew his eyebrows together as he started to feel dizzy, he felt his spikes light up making his hole body tingle; Ben sucked in a sharp breath as he felt pain shoot up his arm, He opened his eyes and superseded a small scream at the sight in front of him.

The blond was stood speechless both out of pain and shock, his arm was covered in black and blue veins that drew all the way up to his elbow and down from his finger tips onto Jimmy's stomach, Ben could feel the pain become more and more dull as Jimmy's wound become smaller and smaller with each second until it was complete closed up leaving only a small scar as evidence.

When the veins on his arm faded down and his spikes stopped glowing Ben removed his hand slowly, he heard a small gasp escape the brunets lips as the boy stirred in front of him. Ben didn't move for what felt like hrs just staring at the boy, he could hear his breathing and Heartbeat becoming stronger by the second as his skin started to turn back to its original creamy pail colour that Ben Loved so much. It took Ben a couple more seconds to grasp the fact he was still not alone as he looked over to the girl and skitters wearily.

"What the hell was that?..." Ben breathed out shakily

"That Ben..Is why your different, you can heal people with your own energy that produce's every time your spikes light up, it's very rare for someone like you to be able to do that and would become very useful to us, you are amongst the very phew kids to still have all of your spikes intact which is why your more connect to your alien side now more than ever, but more on that later..now we've done are part now you do yours, its time to leave" she said gesturing to the front of the bus.

"Wait!" The blond shouted jumping back from the skitter that was moving forward to grab him "Don't I at least get to stay until he's awake, please I need to tell him" Ben pleaded, he felt his heart start to break; he couldn't just leave the boy without tell him how he felt.

"No. Now say your goodbyes."

Ben turned around to face jimmy slowly walking back to his side again, leaning down to place his head in the crook of brunets neck

As his hand cupped the boys rosy cheek, ben started to sob quietly tears falling onto the Youngers neck like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry I hurt you jimmy I-I really am, I never meant for you to get hurt. All I ever wanted was to protect you. Love you..." Ben sniffled kissing his neck before leaning back, rubbing circles on Jimmy's cheek "But I won't ever get the chance to show you" Ben closed his eyes brushing away the brunets hair as he lay a small kiss on his forehead "Goodbye." Ben felt more tears spill out onto the brunets forehead. Ben could tell he probably looked like a weak blubbering mess but he couldn't help it, he felt like his heart was being ripped out all over again. Ben was about to let go of jimmy when he felt a hand touch his shoulder; he turned around to be greeted by the girl as she sighed.

"Your going to get me in trouble but Fine. You can stay until eleven that gives you a hour if he's not awake by the you leave and meet us in the clearing, if your not their by then their will be hell to pay understood." She said sternly, holding bens gaze.

Bens eyes widen slightly as he nodded slowly "Yes I understand"

The girl nodded removing her hand as he followed the two skitters from the MedBus "See you soon."

Ben paced back and forth along the side of jimmy biting his nails whilst he waited for him to wake up, he was starting to worry, time was getting on and he only had sixteen more minuets before he had to leave; he was worried jimmy wouldn't wake up in time. Luckily no one had come in to check on jimmy yet do discover the myrical and Ben didn't know weather to be relived or angry 'I mean what if jimmy had died and no one was in here with him'.

Ben looked at the small clock hanging above the desk in the corner, fifteen more minuets, 'come one jimmy please wake up.'

A second later is was as if jimmy had read his mind the boy started to wake.

"Nughh is someone their..." Jimmy grounded rubbing his eyes trying to sit up, his voice horse and croaky. Ben span around as jimmy fell sideways catching him gently as he placed a hand on the brunets lower back and Chest to keep him steady.

Ben didn't say anything as he watched jimmy take in his surroundings, his eyes darting around the bus before landing on Ben, Ben held his breath as jimmy stared then looked down at his stomach. Jimmy lifted his hand slowly as he dragged his across the scar, Jimmy's eyebrows kitted together obviously confused before looking up to stair at Ben again.

"What happened?" He swallowed as his eyes grew glossy with unshed tears "I thought I was going to die..." He choked looking up at Ben. Ben shook his head slowly feeling his own tears spill over not being able to find the right words to confront him so he just pulled the brunet into his chest as the boy began to sob gently into bens shoulder, Ben ran his hand slowly threw the boys hair soothing him.

"Shhh its okay jimmy your going to be alright" Ben hugged him tighter "Im so sorry" he whispered. He held jimmy for a couple more minutes before pulling away from the boy who carried on sniffling quietly.

Jimmy coughed grabbing his stomach "I feel weird Ben.." He said leaning back on the table, Ben looked over at the clock he was running out of time. Ben looked back over to jimmy raising his hand to grip the boys chin tilting his face up slightly, holding jimmy gaze His expression turning from sad to confused, if Ben was going to do this he had to do it now.

Without a second thought he lurched forward capturing the brunets lips with his own, jimmy jumped back slightly surprised pulling away from Ben his face overcome with emotion "Ben what?-" jimmy couldn't even finish the sentence as he brung his fingers up over his lips gently. Ben started to walk back shaking his head slightly, this is exactly what he was afraid of "Jimmy I- I didn't. I'm sorry" Ben chocked "I have to go" Ben turned darting out of bus he couldn't stay a second longer, jimmy had maid his feeling pretty clear and Ben didn't want to stay behind to listen to the rejection.

If Ben heard jimmy shouting for him to come back he didn't ignoleage it as he kept on running, he couldn't go back to him he just couldn't. Because he knew he would never leave if jimmy asked him to stay and Ben had to, to protect him from himself.

It was pitch black the nights sky being their only light sauce bar the few flashlight's that had been distributed amongst the lot fighters spewed all around in different groups checking over the wounded as they made their way back to camp, the fight had been won but not without casualties. Tom made his way up to weaver who was leading the group furthest in front, amongst them was a Anthony, Hal, dai, Maggie, tector and few others that he couldn't make out due to the darkness but he spotted pope and the baserkers not far across from them, they were all talking in hushed whispers when he approached.

He offer's everyone a quiet smile As he passes threw them looking over at Hal he gave his son a small smile squeezing him on the shoulder before making his way up to weaver "Everything alright Tom?" Weaver asked not even having to turn around knowing it was the professor behind him, Tom smirked as he came up beside weaver nodding his head slightly "Yeah this battle just took a lot out of everyone I guess" Tom sighed rubbing the back of his neck, Weaver sighed to "Yeah I guess so, but we didn't half run them off fast" Weaver Half joked before he turned serious, Tom looked over to weaver and noticed his expression "What?" He questioned looking around "Is something wrong" Weaver stopped dead in his tracks as realisations crossed over his features he turned around to face everyone lifting up his gun, Tom took a step back unsure of the captains actions, everyone else seemed to notice the same thing as they all started darting looks at each over.

"Captain what's the problem?" Maggie's questioned warily as Hal shot his dad a confused look. "Something doesn't add up here.." Weaver whispers darting looks around their surroundings as if expecting something to happen.

"What's the hold up girlys, some of us want to get back before the sun rises ya know" Pope yelled smirking as he strutted up to the group waving his gun in the air "What seems to be the problem professor, Cap" he drawled, coming to a halt next to tector.

"Weave seems to think something's wrong.." Anthony spoke up, looking around the area also, Pope rolled his eyes unamused "Oh really like what?" He said placing a hand on his hip.

"Pope shut up, Weaver what's the problem? We won easily" Hal said "The battle didn't even last that long sure it was rough but in the end they ran off with their tails and claws between their legs so what's the big deal?" He huffed crossing is hands over his chest

"Exactly..." Weaver deadpanned as if it was complete obvious.

"Exactly what Dan your not making sense" Tom said frustrated "Wouldn't be the first time" Pope snickered "Pope shut up!" Maggie snapped "Make me princess" Maggie went to grab pope's neck, Hal grabbed her back as pope started laughing.

"Will all of you shut up." Tom growled, Tector turned to look at weaver "What so your saying we shouldn't of won?" He said looking confused

"No. I'm saying we won because they let us, think about it they attacked out of the blue as we were headed back to camp and loaded to the brim with weapons then all of a sudden run off, it just doesn't add up. It was like they were distracting us from something..." Weaver stated looking around widely.

"Ahh you would be right about that Dan weaver, so smart you are." A voice spoke up behind them, everyone turned around guns at the ready, it was Karen holding up a white flag but they knew better, peace just wasn't in her vocabulary.

"KAREN What are you doing here!" Tom bellowed at her as everyone took cover behind various abandoned cars and dubrea. "Oh Tom nothing really just out for a stroll in the moonlight" she said sarcastically stopping up the road from them. "Don't be sarcastic with us girl what do you want" Weaver shouted as he poked out from behind a car window. They were only a few minuets away from camp so if things went to shit at least they could probably make it back without any more casualties, probably.

"Listen I don't wont anymore trouble" she stated

"Bit too fucking late for that don't you think" Tector yelled

Karen chuckled tilting her head "I guess...but I just came here to make a deal with you, if your interested" she said twirling the flag around in a circle, Tom just scoffed along with a few others "Why on earth would we make any deals with the likes of you" Tom spat tightening the grip on his gun.

Karen smiled and she straighten her self kicking up a few rocks under her boots "Well Tom I hear you masons are very open to taking deals with the eshvenny now a days" she snickered, everyone showing each over confused looks, Tom stood up his gun pointed at Karen "What the hells that supposed to mean. We haven't taken any deals from you Ever!" Karen just laughed "No...but something tells me your son, you know Benjamin is very open to the idea In fact something tells me he's taken a deal from us that may of just saved a little someone's life, say...jimmys" she mocks acting shocked.

Tom looked from weaver back to Karen "What the hell are you talking about Ben would never do that" Karen just rolls her eyes "Well maybe you don't know your son as well as you thought now do you." Tom didn't say anything just stood their a little shocked before taking a couple steps forward followed by weaver and Anthony flanking him "What deal." Tom growled.

Karen looked up to the skies signing "Oh nothing to drastic really, just that if we saved his little friend he in return would come with us" she said smugly "And distracting you long enough for us to make it happen was easy really" Karen looked back down to see a Toms look of disbelief and anger, she just smirked "Dont believe me huh?"

"We'll you haven't given us much reason to believe you before!" Hal shouted standing up.

"Hal so nice to hear your voice again handsome" she smiled, Hal just recoiled back glaring at her. "We're the hell is my brother Karen" He growled "Hmm I would say about to leave with my second in command right as we speak" she grinned.

"Bullshit! Ben wouldn't dare" Tom shouted, Karen frowned obviously bored with the convocation; she was about to tell them just that when everyone's attention landed on the people running over from the distance shouting for weaver and Tom. "Ann!?" Tom shouted in disbelief "Ann stay back!" He yelled but her and the others just kept running "TOM WEAVER ITS JIMMY HE'S GONE!" Ann yelled.

The sounds of guns going off filled the air as people started to shoot at Karen as she ran back into the forest line laughing.

"I need to find my son!" Tom yelled running off after her, Hal hot on his heals.

"TOM HAL WAIT!" The others shouted running of after them, they had to hurry before it was too late.

He had two minuets before he needed to be in the clearing, he could already hear the sounds of skitters and dormant mechs in the distance shuffling around awaiting his arrival, Ben knew he had to do this he had excepted the deal after all and if jimmy was alive and well then that's all that mattered in his eyes, even if jimmy may not of felt the same it still gave Ben peace of mind to know he had given the boy a second chance at life.

Ben closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth together, he knew his dad and brothers would be upset when they found out what he had done after going threw so much trouble in the begging to rescues him only to hand himself back over to them without a fight, it was quite poetic really, but it doesn't matter now what's done is done as everyone will just have to move on, they did it without him before they can do it again.

Ben opened his eyes slowly, letting out a shuddering breath as he fastened his back pack over his shoulder as he climbed the hill that overlooked the clearing. Ben had to hold back a cry of terror as his eyes looked over the monstrous spaceship in front of him guarded by two mechs, five skitters jimmy and the the girl from before Wait!?

"JIMMY!?" Ben yelled shaking his head as he jogged up to wear he was standing, jimmy just turned to look at Ben with a content expression "Hey" 'Hey that's all he has to say is hey' Ben couldn't believe it what the hell was jimmy doing here he wasn't meant to be here he was supposed to be at camp with the others, Safe and away from him. "Jimmy...what? Why are you here! You shouldn't be here go back now" Ben shouted, it pained him to tell jimmy to go away but he had to jimmy couldn't get mixed up in all of this, not again.

Jimmy looked sad and confused for a second before he made his way over to the blond, without saying a word he griped the back of bens neck slotting his fingers perfectly between bens spikes pulling him in for a short but heated kiss. At first Ben didn't know how to responses completely taken aback at the action but soon found himself responding back, Ben grabbed he back of Jimmy's head pulling gently at his hair as a small moan escaped his lips. No this could happen he knew what jimmy was doing and he wasn't going to let jimmy win so easily.

Reluctantly Ben ended the kiss pulling away panting slightly his breath mixing with Jimmy's own as they lay their forwards together. Ben knitted his eyebrows together "Why..did you do that?" He whispered half exhausted, he lifted his head to meet Jimmy's solemn gaze "Because I love you too Ben." Jimmy said taking bens hand in his own intertwining their gloves fingers "But in the med bus you jumped back..I thought you-" "Yeah you thought but didn't bother asking me how I felt you just assumed and ran off without giving me a chance to explain myself." Jimmy stated frowning "You caught me off guard is all Ben" he said smirking.

Ben couldn't believe it jimmy, his friend loved him back. Ben frowned stepping back slightly "Why are you here jimmy" Jimmy huffed out frustrated with Ben "because I love you Ben weren't you listening, that's why I'm here. Listen I know about the deal you made and I'm here to come with you Ben, so we can be together" Jimmy finished pulling Ben closer to him. "What no jimmy are you crazy!? You can't you don't understand" Ben was shocked to say the least, jimmy couldn't actually be serious could "Listen jimmy I made that deal so you live again not give up your freedom to be with me, the second mass needs you!" Ben tried to make jimmy realise that he was making a mistake but jimmy wasn't having any of it.

"No they don't! They all gave up on me Ben. They were going to let me die...you were the only one to stay by my side, you even gave up your freedom to save me Ben, no ones ever sacrificed them selfs for me like that ever...except you." He said gripping bens hand tighter "I'm coming with you Ben and that's that." Ben felt his resolve crumbling with each second, he didn't want jimmy to get hurt again but he also didn't want to push jimmy away "Jimmy..."

"No Ben me and you were connected together now, more than I think you realise.." That caught bens attention "wha-?" Ben felt his spikes light up again but this time it was different it was as if he was attached to something, something powerful and he liked it. It felt warm and reassuring like he was being incased with warm hugs, something he hadn't experienced in a long time. Ben went to look at jimmy but the boy had shut his eyes, Ben could see faint tear tracks stained down his rosy cheeks, why was jimmy crying?

"Jimmy why are you-" Bens words got caught in his throat as jimmy opened his eyes slowly to relive they were glowing an electric blue like bens spikes, bens hands shot up to cup the side of the brunets face astounded. Jimmy just gave the blond a small smile moving forward placing a chased kiss on his lips "Its like I said Ben..we're connected now" he murmured against bens lips before Turing and slowly letting go of bens hands, walking away towards the ship.

Ben stood their for a second he could feel the warmth and security he felt moments ago start to disappear with every step jimmy took towards the space ship. Ben new he had already made up hid mind when he saw jimmy down by the ship but couldn't bring himself to take the first step.

"BEN BEN WERE ARE YOU!?"

Ben span his head round in the direction of people screaming his name, he can hear them running trying to stop Ben from doing this but Ben has to he has to hold up his end of the deal, not just for himself but for Jimmy.

He looks up to the entrance of the spaceship to see jimmy standing their a small smile on his face his eyes still glowing bright as ever as waits patiently Ben to join him "It's going to be okay Ben, I'll be with you..Always" he whispered.

"BEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, PLEASE"

Ben shook his head, yes he did. He made his way up to the spaceship walking past the girl and skitters who boarded after him followed shortly by Karen who appeared from nowhere panting out of breath, he just stared at her as she walked past him "Glad you could join us brother" she smirked making her way further into the ship as it stared to rise into the air.

Ben could feel tears starting to roll down his face, he felt Jimmy's hand grasp his own once again as he shoved his face into the crook of bens neck. This was it their was no going back now, he kissed the top of Jimmy's head gently as he saw his father and brother dashing out into the clearing followed by the rest of the fighters. He didn't have to have super vision to see his dad and brother were crying also.

"BENN!"

He just stared down at them as the door to the spaceship began to close "Dont worry Ben, we'll be alright" Jimmy whispered leaning up to kiss bens damp cheek, the security and warmth spreading threw him again, and for once he actually believed everything would be.

Let the skyfall

When it crumble's

We will stand tall,

And face it all together. ~

So their you have it, shit my life this took forever to finish haha but 'ugh' young alien love, I hope it turned out okay, Please Review it means a lot!

P.s this girl named 'The girl' Is from the very first season who used to do the talking for the skitters before they replaced her with Karen (in case you were wondering) but didn't know her name.

Till next time, Peace!


End file.
